Merlin Season 6 Episode 5 - Caerleon's Secret - part 2
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Finds Arthur his servant in time? What is the secret? And what has it do with Gwaine?
1. Chapter 1

The guards shackle both arms of Merlin on one of the posts. Lord Ryan makes a step towards Merlin and looks closely into his eyes: "Merlin, look at this." His master shows him a big whip. "I'll use that to punish you. I won't stop until you call me your master. Do you understand that?" Merlin answers angrily: "I'll never do that. I won't betray my master. Before I'll do that, I prefere to die." Lord Ryan shakes his head: "Merlin, I don't want you to die. All I want is your loyality. And I'll get it. We will see when you change your mind." He walks arround him and raises his hand. With his full strength, he hits Merlin's naked back. "Aaahh!" Merlin screams. A blow with that whip hurts more than Merlin has expected. A second and a third blow follow. His master again walks arround his young slave: "Merlin you are stronger than you look. But believe me, I've always won this game. Don't make it so hard for yourself." He pauses, worried he adds: "Give up! I don't want to do that. It hurts me to see you in that way. But I'll go on, so please call me your master!" Merlin doesn't answer. He just closes his eyes. Lord Ryan sighs and two more blows follow. Merlin's screams echo over the whole market. Already big red stripes appear on his back.

Some more blows follow, all accompanied by Merlin's bloodcurdling screams. Suddenly it is silent. Merlin is fainted, he hangs in his shackles. His back is covered with big red stripes. Some blows have hurt him more than others. They have cutted into his back. He bleeds. Lord Ryan walks arround to face him. He looks sadly at his slave. Then he turns towards one of his guards: "Bring a bucket water!" The guard starts running. Lord Ryan makes a step closer to Merlin. He takes his head in his hands: "Merlin, you are really stubborn. I like that. But believe me, I won't give up. I'll get you. I'll always get what I want. And now I want you to accept me as your master." He takes his hands off and looks arround him. They are surrounded by a big audience: "He needs some recovery." The audience isn't interested in his words, they are discussing and hooting. They want him to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Queen Annis, followed by their knights, walk arround the market. Arthur looks towards his friends: "Look for Merlin. Ask for that slave traders. Find them." Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad split up. The King and Annis keep walking straight towards the podium. Arther wonders: "What happens here? What is this podium for?" Queen Annis sighs: "This is the place where masters punish their slaves. Or where executions take place. It is the place for public demonstrations for demoralizations. Today it seems you can be witness of a lashing." The king swallows: "Public lashings take place?" Queen Annis nods: "Not very often. But today it seems you have luck." Arthur shakes his head, disgusted, he turns off his head from the podium.

The guard appears with the water and spills it into Merlin's face. He awakes, exhausted he hangs in his shackles. Lord Ryan smiles hopefully at him: "I wait. Come on Merlin! Make me stop hurting you. You know what I want. Merlin I dont' want to kill you. Please give up!"" With all he has, Merlin looks up to Lord Ryan. He wispers: "Never. I'll never do that. I'll never call you my master." Lord Ryan's smile dies: "As you wish Merlin. Believe me, this isn't a pleasure for me." Sadly, he walks arround him and hits him with another strong blow. Merlin screams. He has no energy left, he won't survive some more blows. He closes his eyes, he wispers: "Goodbye Arthur.."

Arthur winces: "This was Merlin!" He turns towards that podium und looks up. Between that posts hangs Merlin. One more blow hits Merlin's back. As Merlin's scream follows, Arthur runs and climbs up the stairs. Together with Gwaine he enters that podium. And again, one more blow hits Merlin's back. Merlin has no more energy left to scream. So all what Arthur hears is a smack of that whip on Merlin's back. It is so loud, that Arthur nearly vomits. He jumps up that podium and hides his friend behind him, facing the man with the whip. He screams: "Stop that! At the moment!" Lord Ryan pauses: "I don't have to. He is mine. And he had his chance. So get off here!" Queen Annis appears and the audience devides in the middle to let her pass. Lord Ryan bows and his Queen asks: "Lord Ryan what is it?" Lord Ryan answers: "I punish my slave. He tried to run away and he refuses to call me his master." Arthur is hardly able to breathe: "And this is a reason to treat him like that? My name is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and this is my servant who you nearly have killed!" He walks arround his friend to look into his eyes. Merlin smiles: "You found me. Where have you been? Why did this take so long?" and finally faints again. Arthur is besindes himself: "Take him off!" Lord Ryan turns back to King Arthur: "Stop! This is my slave. I've paid a lot of money for the young man. I can do with him as I wish. And I'll go on punishing him." He raises his whip again. In that moment Sir Gwaine takes it out of his hand. Suddenly guards appear and also Sir Percival and Sir Galahad stand on the podium. There is tension in the air. Quenn Annis asks again: "I'm sure we will find a solution for that, won't we? Lord Ryan how much was the price?" Lord Ryan grumbles: "To much to let him go." Without thinking Arthur takes his gold and throws it to Lord Ryan: "This should be enough. Now let him go." Lord Ryan takes a look inside, he smiles and bows: "It is a pleasure to make transactions with you, your highness." He turns towards his guards: "Take him off!" The guards open Merlin's shackles. He falls into his king's arms. Arthur looks down to his friend: "I got you Merlin. Everything will be alright. I promise." He strokes over his head and Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival lift him up. Arthur watches them doing this: "Bring him into my chambers. And please be carefully." Together, the both knights carry him down the stairs through the masses towards the castle. Lord Ryan makes some steps towards King Arthur: "You will need this." and hands him the key for Merlin's neck shackle. He bows and leaves through the audience. Arthur walks down the stairs to go back to Queen Annis's side: "Please, I need a physician. He needs to look after Merlin." Annis nods: "I'll make sure. Let us go back."

King Arthur and Queen Annis walk side by side back towards the castle. Queen Annis breaks the silence: "I'm sorry for what happened. I don't want you to get a wrong impression of my kingdom. I detest slavery and violence as much us you. But here it still has a popular lobby. And I'm just to old to fight it. It won't be an easy job for my heir to the throne." Arthur shakes his head: "He could have been dead. Have you seen him? He was so helpless and this so called master...I don't understand it. Why did he do that? What would have brought it to kill Merlin?" Queen Annis sighs: "I'm sorry. But our laws have been on his side. It is his right to punish him...even to his death."


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival lay Merlin down into the king's bed in his guest chambers. Arthur and Queen Annis also enter the room. King Arthur walks straight towards his friend in his bed, he looks worried down to him: "How is he?" Sir Gwaine wispers: "He is weak, but he lives." He bends over his friend to stroke over his head. In doing that, his chain arround Sir Gwaine's neck appears. It is a little crescent. Queen Annis swallows as she recognises it's meaning. Sir Gwaine doesn't notice that Queen Annis looks at him, he is to concerned with Merlin: "This is all my fault." A tear runs down his face, as he asks: "Merlin? Merlin can you hear me? You are safe now." A terrible silence comes along. Queen Annis walks back to the door: "I'll leave you now. I'm sure, my physician will be here in some minutes." Arthur nods and the Queen leaves the room. Exactly in that moment Lord Ryan carrying a medicine bag enters the room: "I'm a physician. You have called for me?" All men inside turn towards him. It is Sir Gwaine who realises at first who makes steps towards Merlin. His face turns red because of anger. With a determinded face he tries to run over to him. Thank god, Sir Percival notices what is friend is going to do and holds him back. Sir Gwaine tries to free himself. He screams: "You. You come in here as if nothing happened. After you have done this to our friend? I'll get you and I'll kill you. I'll.." Arthur takes his position between Lord Ryan and Sir Gwaine: "Gwaine! Calm down! Percival get him out of here. Look for Sir Galahad. We meet us later." Sir Percival nods and pulls his angrily looking friend outside the room. If views could have killed, Sir Ryan would be dead.

Arthur goes back to his friend in his bed. Merlin lays there without any movement. Lord Ryan gets closer and sits down close to Merlin. He opens his medicine bag and starts cleaning that cutts in Merlin's back. That cutts, he was the one, who caused them. He hands a potion to King Arthur: "A few drops every hour. It fights the pain." Arthur looks sceptically to this physician, but he takes the medicine. Without to stop his work, Lord Ryan wonders: "I didn't believed that you would come here. I never thought that a king or even another master would try to find his servant. But he did. He believed that you would come to take him home until the last moment." Arthur smiles: "I know that he would do the same for me. He wouldn't abandon to find me. As I wouldn't abandon to find him." And Lord Ryan adds: "And he would never betray you. Before he ever would have called me his master, he would have died. And he is just your servant. I don't understand that." He shakes his head. Arthur looks down to his fainted friend: "He is a lot more than that. He is my most loyal friend." Lord Ryan shakes his head again: "I own only slaves. I don't know anything about friendship and loyality between a master and his servant. I'm only loyal to my queen. But I'm impressed. Maybe I should try something new in the future." He looks down to Merlin's back: "I'm sorry for what I've done to him. It was wrong. I should know it better. But I got carried away. His defiance made me so unbelievable angry. I wanted him to call me master at any rate." He sighs and looks up to Arthur: "Your highness, Merlin needs to rest. He needs to stay in bed - laying! If he isn't awaked until tomorrow morning, you should tell me. Otherwise I'll look after his wounds tomorrow afternoon again." He stands up, bows and leaves the room. Arthur sits down close to his friend and strokes over his head: "My mad friend. Why don't you do for once in a lifetime what you was told."


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Merlin is still fainted and so Lord Ryan enters the room again to look for Merlin. He opens the bandages, they are soaked and wet. Arthur standing in front of both men, fights upcomming disgust and nausea. Lord Ryan shakes his head: "His wounds are infected. I change the bandages." He cleans again Merlin's wounds and puts fresh bandages on his back: "I'm sure he will wake up soon. It is important that he rests and stays in bed." He bows and leaves the room. Arthur bends over his friend: "Merlin. Merlin my friend, what has he done to you?" With sorrow he looks down to his servant. A groaning. Suddenly Merlin awakes. He tries to turn arround, but bad pain in his back stops him. He opens his eyes, they are looking for Arthur: "Where am I? What happened? And why does my back hurts as if I have trained with you?" He tries to laugh, but the pain is to much. Arthur smiles: "Merlin, thank god you woke up. You are in my chamber or better in Queen Annis's guest chambers. And you catched yourself thrashing." Merlin sighs and closes is eyes: "If I lay in your bed, where did you slept last night? I'm sorry I fear I'm not able to stand up soon. So wherever it was, it seems you have to spend another night there." Arthur laughs: "Merlin, my bed is in a room next to this one. They are linked with a door. So everything is alright. He touches his shoulder and Merlin winces: "Merlin, you are in sorrow about my sleep. But it is you who nearly died. You are lovely." Merlin tries to get up, but Arthur holds him down: "No Merlin, you stay in bed - laying! You need to rest." Merlin isn't convinced: "But I have to.." "You have to rest. Didn't you told me that you can't stand up? So stay in bed today. Sleep. And tomorrow you can serve me again, alright?" He stands up and takes his cape. Merlin wonders: "Where are you going?" Arthur walks towards the door: "I have a meeting with Queen Annis for breakfast. And after that we will have a walk in the park." Merlin tries to stand up again: "I come with you." "Merlin, no. You won't. You'll stay in bed. Promise me!" Merlin shakes his head: "I don't trust them anymore." Arthur smiles: "I take Sir Galahad with me. So promise me to stay in bed." Merlin grumbles: "I promise." His king smiles: "Thank you Merlin. Get rest." He leaves the room and Merlin falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

King Arthur and Queen Annis walk arround in the garden. Sir Galahad stands at the entrance and relaxes in the sun. He closes his eyes and listens: nothing but silence. The only noise are voices of his King and Queen Annis who are talking. He smiles.

Arthur walks by Annis's side: "Your highness. Thank you again for your help." Queen Annis answers without to stop: "You are welcome. How is your fool?" Arthur answers with a worried voice: "He sleeps. His wounds are infected. Your physician has told me that he has to stay in bed. He needs to rest." Annis adds: "Than Merlin should do that, Lord Ryan is a good physician. He is good man and a loyal underling." Arthur stops: "I'm not sure about that. Maybe you are right, you know him better. I only know that he has wounded my servant in a bad way. He nearly killed him." Queen Annis nods: "I understand your words, but you need to know that this is the only way he knows. He never learned other possibilities to treat a slave or servant. He isn't evil. He just doesn't know it better. This is the problem of my kingdom. It is as it always was. There is no progress. My old Lords don't allow new ways." Arthur nods: "I understand. Then somebody should show him and your people. Trust as a basis is a so much better oportunity." Queen Annis nods and both keep on going: "I'm sure my heir to the will handle that better than me. He is young and enthusiastic. He'll manage for what I'm to old. He'll change the laws to bring on progress." Arthur looks forward: "You are really proud of Sir Derek. You like him?" Queen Annis smiles: "He is my only living relative." Arthur looks down now: "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Queen Annis shakes her head: "This isn't your fault. And today it seems I found a relative of my dead husband." King Arthur stops again: "How do you mean that?" Queen Annis also stops and looks up into Arthur's eyes: "Do you know Sir Gwaine's parents?" Arthur wonders: "No, I never met them and he never told me about, because it didn't matter." Queen Annis sighs: "You remember that Sir Gwaine has told that he was born in my kingdom? I think I know his mother. And I think I knew his father." Arthur looks suspicious to Annis: "What are you going to tell me? I don't understand that." Both keep on going and Queen Annis adds: "His mother was a wife of a knight. Her husband was impoverished landed gentry. He was a knight in Caerleon's army. I met Gwaine's mother and her husband once before a battle. She is a beauty. And Sir Gwaine looks exactly like her." Arthur nods: "That is why you thought that you have met each other before. That makes sense." And Queen Annis adds: "But he has not much from his father." King Arthur shakes his head: "Why did he never tell me who he really is?" Annis shrugs: "This is a question you should better ask your knight yourself. But there is more. Something about him that he doesn't know. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know. I found out yesterday." Both stop again, Arthur is curious now: "And that is?" Queen Annis sighs: "Gwaine's mother's husband" Arthur asks: "Gwaine's father?" Annis shakes her head: "He is not his father." Arthur asks again: "Not his father? But shouldn't he be his his father?" Annis nods: "But he isn't. Have you ever noticed that chain arround Gwaine's neck?" Arthur shakes his head: "Should I?" Annis smiles: "If you have a look at it, you'll know what I'm talking about. It is a small crescent. It is a small version of Caerleon's crescent. Your knight is my husband's son." Arthur can't breath: "He is what? You are joking." Annis shakes her head: "No, I'm not. Sir Gwaine is an illegitimate son of my husband, he is a bastard of a king." Arthur is still breathless: "But how? What happened?" Annis looks down to the ground: "I've told you. Gwaine's mother is a beauty and my husband wasn't a child of sadness." Arthur shakes his head: "Are you sure about that? I mean, couldn't it be a mistake?" Annis looks up into Arthur's eyes: "I'm. There are no doubts. I read it in the chronicles. As his official father died, her mother had nothing and came here to ask for help. My husband sent her away. But as she told him the truth about Sir Gwaine, he gave her that chain in return. They couldn't stay here. He was a bastard. But this was the moment he accepted him." Arthur wonders: "But why didn't anybody know about that?" Queen Annis answers: "I wished I knew. I had to look for that special chronicle very well. It was lost for a long time. It was found three month ago in the dungeons. It was fortune. And it was in a bad way. It was hardly readable. But it is clearly. Sir Gwaine is Caerleon's son." Arthur takes a deep breath: "And now? This is unbelievable. What is going to happen now?" Annis and Arthur make some steps forwards: "I'll tell him . It is his right to now. But as a bastard he has no right to the throne. But after all I think it is a good idea that we both get to know each other better." Both keep on walking.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin sleeps. Something cold and wet on his back awakes him. He frightens. Lord Ryan sits close to him on his bed and changes his bandages again: "It's me. Stay laying. I just clean your wounds again and change your bandages. Your wounds are infected." Merlin wispers weak: "Why are you doing that?" Lord Ryan smiles: "I'm a physician. You know that." But Merlin isn't convinced: "Maybe, but yesterday you tried to hit me to death." Lord Ryan's smile dies: "I'm sorry. This was a big mistake." Merlin answers angrily: "Stop telling me your apology. That won't help stop my pains." Lord Ray adds silently: "I know. Close your eyes. It will hurt one more, if I put a new bandage on your back. Ready?" Merlin takes a deep breath and nods. Lord Ryan gets on working. He is concentrated: "Just one more moment. I nearly finished." Merlin still has his eyes closed. He doesn't move.

Suddenly Sir Derek enters the room. Lord Ryan bows. Sir Derek looks arround: "How is he?" Lord Ryan answers: "A little better. He is still weak, but he will be alright." Sir Derek nods: "Then you can stop it now. He won't need you anymore." Lord Ryan is shocked: "What?" Sir Derek orders: "Kill him. I don't want any witnesses. And I need you somewhere else." Lord Ryan shakes his head: "But Queen Annis has told me to look after him. I don't understand that?" Sir Derek grins evil: "What Annis tells, doesn't matters anymore. I'll take charge. I'm sure you are a man of traditions. She wants to renew our kingdom. I can't allow that. Kill that servant. I'm sure you want to. After all, he was your slave and he has refused his obedience. You were right to punish him in that way. But you should have killed him already on that podium. He is a slave, he has to follow his master. So I'm sure you are interested in ending your work...but wait. Maybe it will be a greater pleasure to keep him alive as your slave? I'm sure after that punishment, he will call you master. He is yours. As long you make sure, he doesn't make trouble, you can do as you wish with him. I count on you. May the old traditions last forever." He turns towards the door: "I'll handle the others and our Queen." and leaves the room.

Merlin jumps out of his bed. His back hurts badly, he has to go down on his knees. He is hardly able to breath because of that bad pains. And he can't walk. It is to much, he tries not to faint again. Some tears caused of pain run over his face. Lord Ryan looks up to Merlin, he still sits on his bed: "Go back to bed, now! You have to lay down. Walking arround won't help your wounds." Merlin calls angrily back: "To give you a chance to kill me or to shackle me again?" Lord Ryan looks down: "Merlin, I can't change what I have done. But believe me, I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I promise, I don't want to kill you. I never wanted. And I don't want to see your hands shackled anymore. This was wrong. And before all, my Queen has my loyality. I won't betray her. Thanks to you, I know what that word means. You've teached me that lesson. So let's think about how we can help her. I'm sure he is going to kill her." Merlin frightens: "Arthur, he is in danger! I have to warn him. I have to protect him!" He tries to stand up again. In his face stands pain, but he stands it. Reeling he walks over to the door.

Lord Ryan is stunned: "First, your king searchs the whole kingdom to find you. He follows that slave traders into our kingdom, just to take you home. He pays a lot of money to save you and now you try to warn him, even you aren't able to walk." He shakes his head. "Seems my lesson isn't over." Merlin stops in front of that door. He needs to pause, he needs to hold himself: "Gwaine. You have to bring him here." Lord Ryan shakes his head: "That knight? No way. He will kill me, he won't be a help." Now it is Merlin's turn to order: "You have to! Go and bring him here! Tell him that I need him! You have to do this for me, you have to redress." Lord Ryan sighs: "Alright. But in between, you go back into your bed and lay down again. And this is the order of a physician."


	7. Chapter 7

Queen Annis and King Arthur sit down on a bank. They are still talking. Arthur asks: "What about the saxons? Are they all gone after Morgana is defeated?" Annis shakes her head: "No, they aren't. Morgana was just a puppet for them to reach their goals. No they have found other leaders. They still raid our villages and take with them as much as they can get. We can't fight them alone. They move to fast. Whenever we find out what they did and go there to fight them, they are already gone. Meanwhile I have spread my knights in my whole kingdom, they try to find them. The only men here to protect me and my heir to the throne are in his army. We try to protect our people as best as we can, but it isn't working at all. These saxons are to clever."

Sir Galahad stands in front of the entrance towards that garden. He is bored. Suddenly a group of 20 armed men appear leaded by Sir Derek. Sir Galahad attention is catched: "I can't let you pass. You know that. Your Queen has ordered that she doesn't want to get disturbed by anybody. I'm sorry, but that includes you." Sir Derek smiles friendly: "I know, that's why you have to go inside to tell your king and my queen that a messanger from Camelot has arrived. He is waiting in the throne room." Sir Galahad smiles back: "Thank you. I'll make sure that they get this information." He turns arround to walk over to his king, as a heavy blow hits his head and he faints down to the ground.

Sir Derek grins evil: "Fool!" He turns towards his men: "You and you, take his sword and shackle him." Sir Derek turns back towards the entrance. He and his other men enter the park.


	8. Chapter 8

Lord Ryan knocks on Sir Gwaine's door. As the knight opens the door he faces the eyes of his enemy, the eyes of the man who nearly killed Merlin. Before Lord Ryan is able to say anything, Sir Gwaine raises his fist and with his whole strength, he hits the physician straight into his face. Lord Ryan reels. He touches his nose: "You broke my nose!" Sir Gwaine grins: "I'll break every bone in your body!" With Sir Gwaine's next blow, Lord Ryan falls down on the floor. He looks up into a angrily looking knight. As Sir Gwaine raises his fist again he calls: "Wait please, I have a message from Merlin!" Sir Gwaine pauses, he stops his movement, his fist still raised: "What message?" Lord Ryan wispers: "Arthur, your king is in danger. Merlin needs your help! Sir Derek is going to kill Queen Annis to take her throne." Sir Gwaine puts his fist down und pulls a wondering Lord Ryan up: "Why didn't you say so before!" Both look at each other and turn arround to run through the corridor to Merlin.

Meanwhile Arthur and Annis are still sitting on that bank as Sir Derek appears. Queen Annis isn't really pleased: "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that I don't want to get disturbed?" Arthur looks arround. As he notices that they are sourroundes by men holding crossbows, he stands up: "What does that mean?" Sir Derek grins evil: "I take charge. My lovely aunt, she is just to old for that job." Queen Annis is stunned: "Why are you doing this?" Sir Derek laughs: "Why not? Now I got the chance I've been waiting for. I don't need to wait until you die. I've waited enough. Or should I wait until you decided to make this bastard your heir to the throne? No, it's my turn now. I'll be king!" Queen Annis looks straight at him: "You know about that knight?" Sir Derek answers angrily: "This book, it never should be found. I don't know, why my father didn't burned it. We tried to keep that secret, but no just in the moment that book was found that bastard appears here in my kingdom. I can't let that happen!" Queen Annis shakes her head sadly: "I never thought about make Gwaine to my heir to the throne. It was always been you. And you know that." She pauses and adds: "I trusted you, I can't believe what you are doing here. Please stop that, we can talk about it." But Sir Derek isn't interested in talking: "There is no need for talking. This is my best chance. All your knights left the castle, all men here are following only me. And King Arthur with his almost dead fool and his three knights aren't a danger. It is just to easy!" He laughs loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Sir Gwaine and Lord Ryan burst into Merlin's chamber. The young warlock sits on the ground. Unless the fact his physician has told him, to go back to bed. He tried to walk with the result: he is to weak. He can't walk, he cries because of his helpless situation. He is desperated, he isn't able so protect his friend. He failed. Sir Gwaine is shocked, as he finds his friend, crouching on the ground: "Merlin, what are you doing? And what is with Arthur?" Merlin wispers: "Look at me, I can't help myself. And I have to help me king." He looks up into Gwaine's eyes: "You have to save him. I failed." Sir Gwaine shakes his head: "You know I can't do that without you. Come on, stand up. I'll help you." He pulls his friend up into his arms. Merlin is that weak on his legs, that Sir Gwaine has to keep on holding him: "Now tell me, what is with Arthur?" Merlin swallows: "He is in danger, that Sir Derek, he plans to take charge. I'm sure he is going to kill Queen Annis. And Arthur is with her in that moment. I'am afraid. What can I do? Look at me!" Lord Ryan isn't able to speak, he stands and follows this chat with his eyes. Sir Gwaine looks into Merlin's eyes: "Merlin, I'll help you saving Arthur." Merlin shakes his head: "But how?" Sir Gwaine smiles: "I'll carry you!" And with one powerfull movement he puts Merlin over his shoulder. This is the moment when Lord Ryan awakes: "No, Merlin needs to stay in bed! He can't help your king. You, Sir Gwaine and the knights of Camelot, you have to save your king!" Sir Gwaine grins: "You should know him better. If he wants to save his king, he is going to do that!" Sir Gwaine starts running out of the room. Merlin hangs over his shoulder. And Lord Ryan? He hesitates, but than he follows them. Merlin raises his hands and with using his magic: "Hine on yld eft gewunigen wilgesithas, thonne wig cume!" a little ball of light appears in his right hand. Lord Ryan is stunned, for a moment he forgets to run: "You have magic?" Merlin answers: "I'll explain you later. Trust me! But for now, find the other knights of Camelot and the guards and whoever else who will help us saving your Queen and my King." Lord Ryan thinks about the situation, then he turns arround and runs towards the guards.


	10. Chapter 10

In the park it is still the same situation: Arthur and Annis are surrounded by Sir Derek and his men. Sir Derek raises his hand and his men aim: "A last word?" He grins evil. Queen Annis tries to reach the young man she once knew: "Derek, please?" But Sir Derek doesn't change everything. Suddenly a ball of light passes floating the stunned looking people. All eyes are on it. Sir Derek frightens: "What is it? What is it for a last trick?" Arthur smiles as he recognises the magic ball of light that saved him once. It is the same light that guided him his way out of the caves that now guides his way again: "This is a sign of a friend. He is on his way to save us." Sir Derek laughs: "To save you? He will be here right in time to find you dead." But Arthur knows, what to do. He knows, that they need time: "And how are you going to explain that?" Sir Derek laughs again: "Don't be that stupid. You've killed my lovely queen. I took revenge and killed you. This is so easy." Arthur shakes his head: "My wife and my knights won't believe that. You'll bring war upon your kingdom." Sir Derek adds: "Of course, I do. And your Queen, will be defeated before she even thought about what to do. Then I'll own both kingdoms." He laughs again. Then his face turns into ice: "Enough! Let's make an end to it!" He puts his hand down and Arthur stops breathing. Sir Derek's men shoot. Arthur watches their arrows fly towards him - and stop in the air! The magic light disappears and Merlin enters the ring of Derek's men. He is still weak and tumbles, but he is on his legs. Sir Gwaine holds him. Arthur looks at him and sighs. He takes a deep breath: "That was close!" Merlin smiles: "You didn't doubted me? Did you?" Arthur smiles back: "I knew that you'll save me." All people arround them watch them stunned. Their views go from one to another man. Now Sir Derek is really angry, he calls: "Take your swords!" But before only one men can make a step towards Arthur, Annis, Merlin and Gwaine, the arrows turn arround. And as the colour of Merlin's eyes change, the arrows fly back to the men they shot them. Every arrow finds his aim. Everybody of Sir Derek's men falls down on the ground - dead. Only Sir Derek is still alive. And with his sword in his hand he tries to kill his queen. With his first blow, he hits Sir Gwaine! Sir Gwaine had taken a position between Sir Derek and Queen Annis to save her. His belly area is hurt badly, Sir Gwaine breaks down. Sir Derek tries another blow. He raises and falls over. In his back is another arrow. Sir Derek is dead. As they all look up, they recognise the physician. Lord Ryan has shot down Sir Derek as he arrived with the guards. Merlin, Arthur, Annis and Lord Ryan look after Sir Gwaine. His wound is deep and he looses a lot of blood. Lord Ryan shakes his head: "There is nothing I can do for him." Arthur calls: "Bring him into his room, now!"


	11. Chapter 11

In Sir Gwaine's room, King Arthur, Queen Annis and Lord Ryan stand arround Sir Gwaine's bed. Merlin sits on it. Lord Ryan looks again after Sir Gwaine's wound: "There is nothing left to do. His wounds are that deep, he has maybe one hour. But no more. You should say goodbye to your knight and friend." Arthur looks down to Sir Gwaine and then up to Merlin: "Merlin, you can save him." Queen Annis and Lord Ryan look at each other. But Merlin shakes his head, he has tears in his eyes: "He needs a real powerful sorcerer." But Arthur smiles: "There are some, who believe that you are the most powerful sorcerer who walk on earth. You have this powers." Merlin shakes his head again: "Maybe, but I would need all I have. And look at me. At the moment I'm not even able to walk alone. I'm to weak." But Arthur still smiles: "You aren't. You are strong, I know that you have enough strength to save him." Merlin sighs. He looks into his king's eyes. They are full of trust. Trust, he waited for so long. But what if he fails? Merlin looks down to Gwaine: "What happens if I fail?" Arthur wispers: "Merlin, in worst case, Gwaine dies. So he will, if you don't try it. I trust you, now trust yourself." Merlin takes heart: "I try, but I can't do that alone. I need your help." Arthur wonders: "My help? What can I do? I'm not a physician. And I don't have magic." Merlin smiles: "I know that. Just hold me. If I speak that spell, I'll need all my strength. And I have to keep my hand over his wound until I have finished. It won't be easy for me. I'm not sure to stand that show of strength." Arthur nods and makes a step closer to his friend. He puts one arm arround Merlin, with the other he takes Merlin's hand in his own. Both look each other in their eyes, before Merlin turns his head towards Sir Gwaine: "Don't forget! My hand must be over his wound until the end." He takes a deep breath: "Ready?" Arthur nods: "Ready. Merlin, I know that you can do that. I believe in you." With this words in his mind, Merlin closes his eyes and concentrates on his spell: "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ!" It is a very long spell and Merlin needs to repeat it several times. He gets weaker and weaker. Arthur holds him and his hand. As his eyes finally change their colour, Merlin faints in his king's arms. Just in this moment, Sir Gwaine takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, before he falls asleep. One tear drops down on Merlin's face. It made it's way out of Arthur's eyes. He holds him, he hugs him as he wispers: "Merlin, you did it. You saved him. I knew you would. Get rest now. Get rest." Queen Annis has found back her voice: "You and your friends are an interesting group: a king, a sorcerer and a bastard. Hard to believe!" She looks up to Lord Ryan, who still stands there with his mouth wide open. Queen Annis adds: "Let them rest. They need to pause." Lord Ryan nods. Both leave the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Queen Annis sits in front of Sir Gwaine's bed as the knight awakes. She smiles: "How are you?" Gwaine tries a smile: "I've been better." Queen Annis laughs: "You saved my life. Why?" Sir Gwaine shrugs: "Must have been a reflex. Actually I don't like your kingdom." Queen Annis laughs again: "This sense of humor, I know. You are your father's son." and with a smile arround her lips, she asks again: "You don't like my kingdom, although you are at home here?" Sir Gwaine shakes his head: "Maybe I was born in your kingdom, but my home is Camelot." Queen Annis sighs: "Would you call it home, if in my kingdom would change things?" Sir Gwaine nods: "Maybe. But for this it would need a lot of changings." Queen Annis smiles again: "Gwaine, I need your help doing this. Would you stay with me here and change what is needed?" Gwaine wonders : "Why me?" And Queen Annis adds: "Sir Gwaine of Camelot, or should I call you Sir Gwaine of Orkney! I know who you are. Even better than you do. I know your mother. I met her once. She is a beauty." Gwaine adds sadly: "Yes, and as my father died, she had nothing left. Your king sent her away with nothing, with empty hands." Queen Annis shakes her head: "No, he gave her something. Something for you. That chain arround your neck, where is that from?" Gwaine takes it in his hand, he smiles: "My mother gave it to me. That's why I always have it with me." Queen Annis nods: "It is a lot more than even a gift from your mother. It is also a gift from your father. Your father gave this to your mother." She pauses, sighs and adds: "This is the sign of your ancestry. A little crescent. It is the sign of King Caerleon, but smaller." She looks straight into his eyes: "Gwaine, you are a illegitimate son of Caerleon. This chain was your acceptance by your father." Gwaine is shocked: "No, that can't be. My mother would have told me. I.." Queen Annis takes his hand in her's: "Gwaine, I want you to stay here with me in my kingdom. I have no more heir to the throne. I need help, I can't rule that kingdom alone." Gwaine tries to stand up and takes his hand of her's: "Me? No way. I can't do that. I can't help you ruling a kingdom. My whole life I tried to run away from what I thought I was: a son of a noble. How can I stand to be a son of a king? Even if I'm a illegitimate one." But Queen Annis doesn't give up that fast: "Gwaine, please. Think about it. Maybe you try it some weeks. Give me time to get to know you." She takes his hand again: "Please Gwaine."


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur sits on Merlin's bed, close to his friend. He looks down to him and smiles. Merlin awakes. King Arthur strokes over his head: "Merlin! I thought you will sleep the whole day." He pauses: "How are you?" Merlin looks up: "Tired. I feel that exhausted..how is Gwaine? Is he..?" He sits up and looks into Arthur's eyes. His king keeps on smiling: "He is alright. You saved his life." Merlin falls back on his bed: "Thank god!" Then he wispers: "But now, they know who I'm." Arthur shakes his head: "That doesn't matter. Queen Annis and Lord Ryan promised to keep our secret. They won't tell anybody." Merlin sits up again: "Our secret? Does that mean, you'll take me with you home even they know me?" Arthur laughs: "Merlin. I made the whole way to find you and bring you back home. This was the reason for that journey. And the fact that you are who you are won't change my mind." He pauses and puts his had on Merlin's shoulder: "Get rest. The physician will look after you again." Merlin lays down again and closes his eyes. Arthur stands up and leaves the room.

Lord Ryan changes Merlin's bandages as the sorcerer awakes. Merlin opens his eyes: "You." Lord Ryan nods: "For the last time. Your wounds look a lot better now. Tomorrow you will be alright." And with sadness in his voice he adds: "But these scars will always remember you." Merlin answers: "Please, next time just give me a souvenir." He smiles. A tear runs down Lord Ryan's face: "Thank you." He finishes his work and looks down to his new friend: "Merlin, there is one thing I want to know. Why didn't you use your magic against me? I'm sure you could easily have killed me." Merlin sits up and looks into his eyes, not as a slave but as equal: "Magic needs responsibility. If you are more powerful than all people arround you, you have to think about using magic twice." He pauses: "On that market have been to much people. I never had made it out of the city alive. Or I had possibly killed uninvolved. And last but not least, I never could have gone back to Camelot. I would have been a problem for the diplomatic relations between our kingdoms." Lord Ryan nods: "I understand that. But as I locked you into that dark room? There was no audience." Merlin smiles: "No, but there my life wasn't in danger. This would have been murder. And I'm not a murderer. I may have magic, but that doesn't mean that I'm a monster." Now Lord Ryan answers with smiling: "I know. You are your king's servant. You are a loyal and stubborn servant of your king." Merlin looks down, he smiles as he looks up again: "He's worth it, to give my life to serve him." Lord Ryan nods: "Get rest. Sleep a bit." and leaves the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Queen Annis still sits in front of Sir Gwaine's bed, as Arthur enters the room. She stands up and looks down to Gwaine: "I await your decision." She nods towards King Arthur and leaves the room. Arthur takes her place: "Son of a king. I always thought you aren't noble. But you have been since the first day we met. Why didn't you tell me? I could have knight you even as my father was alive, you hadn't to leave Camelot." Gwaine shakes his head: "I never could have served your father. You had and have my loyality. You had been the first noble I started to trust. My own background wasn't important to me. To be honest, I hated nobles, I hated my status. I never wanted to be like these nobles I knew. For me, nobility isn't what you are, it is what you do." Arthur smiles and looks arround: "It is a nice city, but it needs progress." He pauses and looks his knight into his eyes: "Will you stay here? You could change a lot. You could stop slavery and public punishments." Gwaine looks up: "Do you want me to? Do you want to get rid of me?" Arthur laughs: "Of course not. You are always welcome home. Maybe you try for a while?" Gwaine nods: "I don't know. I need to think about it." He pauses and asks: "How are Sir Percival and Sir Galahad? Are they alright?" Arthur nods: "They had to stay some hours in the dungeons." Gwaine grins: "They knocked Percival out?" His king laughs: "They needed six men to get him down." He adds worried: "You were the one who made me sorrows. I'm glad that you feel better now." He smiles. Sir Gwaine sits up: "And Merlin? How is he?" Arthur answers: "He is sleeping." Gwaine nods: "He saved me, didn't he?" Gwaine sighs: "You and Merlin, you'll visit me here, will you?" Arthur stands up: "Of course. And I'm sure that all the other knights will accompany us." Arthur leaves the room.

Gwaine dresses his boots as the door opens again. Sir Galahad and Sir Percival enter the room. Both are grining. Sir Gwaine looks up, he wonders: "What is it? What are you going to do?" Both bow. As Sir Percival looks up, he smiles towards his friend: "Your highness, we thought we serve you something to drink. We don't want you to die of thirst." He bows again. The three men start laughing and Sir Percival brings out a jug he hided before. Sir Galahad holds three cups. As they sit down at a table, Sir Gwaine looks sad: "I'm gonna miss you." Sir Percival nods: "Then it is true? You'll stay here?" Gwaine sighs: "I have to. I can change the things I hate so much." He drinks: "This is the first thing I have to change! They only drink wine here, how terrible is that? I need mead!" All laugh again. Sir Galahad looks sad: "You are my closest friend, I'm gonna miss you.." Gwaine looks into the young man's eyes: "Hey, we will see us again. And I'm sure Sir Percival will look after you." Sir Percival grins and hits with his big hand Galahad's shoulder that the wine in Sir Galahad's cup spills over.


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning Arthur and his servant walk arround the corner into the big hall. In the middle of the hall, Queen Annis sits on her throne. Sir Gwaine and Lord Ryan stand by her side. Arthur and Merlin look at each other and smile. As Queen Annis notices them, she stands up and walks towards them. Arthur makes a step and raises his hand for a handshake: "Thank you again for your help and support." Accepting Arthur's hand she answers: "You are welcome. I hope we will see us again next time. Goodbye and travel safely!" "Goodbye." Arthur looks over to Sir Gwaine and smiles. Queen Annis walks back to her throne and Gwaine gets closer to his friends. Sir Gwaine and Merlin hug each other. Merlin wispers: "I'm gonna miss you. It will be boring without you." Gwaine grins: "I'll miss you alike. Look after our king." As both take a step backwards, now Arthur and Gwaine hug each other. Arthur looks into his knight's eyes: "Look after yourself." Gwaine nods: "I will." He bows: "MyLord." Arthur smiles: "We have to go now. Sir Percival and Sir Galahad wait for us outside." Sir Gwaine smiles: "I know. I already have said goodbye to them." Arthur nods: "Then it is my turn to say goodbye. And Gwaine, never forget, you'll always have a home in Camelot."

At home in Arthur's chambers the king sits behind his desk as Merlin enters the room. He looks up to his servant: "Merlin, how are you today?" Merlin smiles: "A lot better." Arthur smiles: "Sounds good, that means you go back to work?" Merlin nods: "At your service!" He grins and adds: "Thank you for saving my life." His king also grins: "I didn't saved your life. I bought your life. You are mine now. You life is in my hands." Merlin sighs: "Thank you for remembering me. By the way, could you please open this neck shackle. It is terrible." His friend still grins: "Why should I? I really like the idea. But we need another one for you. One with my coat of arms on it. Or we could write something on it, maybe something like that: property of Arthur Pendragon. I'm sure nobody will ever try again to abduct you." Merlin looks sceptically. Arthur laughs loudly. He stands up and walks over to his friend and looks into his eyes: "Merlin where is your sense of humor gone?" He grins and shows Merlin the key. He turns Merlin arround. "Merlin, why didn't you opened it with your magic?" Merlin looks down to the ground: "After you paid that large amount of money for me, I thought, that you would like to have the pleasure to open it." He smiles. His king opens his neck shackle and takes it off Merlin's neck. Merlin turns back: "Thank you Arthur." Arthur smiles: "Thank you for your loyality." Merlin bows and leaves the room. As he reaches the door, he turns back to his friend: "You don't need a neck shackle to hold my life in your hands. My life was always yours and it always will be." He bows again and closes after leaving the door. His friend watches him stunned.


End file.
